Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply method and a power supply apparatus, and especially relates to a burst mode power supply method and a burst mode power supply apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
The power supply apparatus will enter the burst mode to save energy when the power supply apparatus is in the standby mode or in the light load mode.
The pulse quantity of each of the burst clumps of the related art power supply apparatus, the pulse frequency of each of the burst clumps of the related art power supply apparatus, the pulse duty cycle of each of the burst clumps of the related art power supply apparatus or the burst frequency of the burst clump of the related art power supply apparatus may be changed when the related art power supply apparatus works in the burst mode and the load connected to the related art power supply apparatus is changed (increased or decreased). Therefore, it is difficult to optimize between energy saving and reducing ripple noise. It is difficult to design the related art power supply apparatus.